From A Thief To A Pirate
by tskv01
Summary: The first time he met her, she was stealing from him. Please leave reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

_"Love, do you remember the first time we met?" _

_"Mmm? Yes, why?" replied Emma snuggling his chest._

_"Because," he paused, "that was the day I fell in love with you," Killian said while giving Emma a gentle yet passionate kiss._

**_The first time he met her, she was stealing from him._**

"LASS!" Killian shouted, "you will not steal from me!"

The thief was running off the with Killian's most prized treasure, his brother, Liam's, gold ring. Killian, not accepting this ran after the thief.

"STOP!" Killian yelled as he tackled the thief. He forcefully turned over the thief to punch him, but realized he was a she.

Speechless, Killian manages to sputter out, "Y-y-your a girl..?"

"Woman. And the name's Emma," she said as she hit his face with the nearest thing she could grab.

Killian, who stunned for a few minutes, grabbed her ankle before she could run off. "Oh no you don't," Killian said as he pinned her down. He then demanded his ring back. "Where is my bloody ring?! Give it back to me!"

Emma laughing at his sentimental pain behind his rough exterior, lingerd to look at him for a moment. _He is quite handsome…_

Killian searching her face to see if she gave away any answers, also stopped for a moment to admire. To admire a beauty he has never seen before with those candy green eyes and golden hair. Perhaps there is more to her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian, still holding down Emma by the wrists, he asked her again.

"Now, I'm not going to bloody ask again,_ Emma_," Killian said while putting emphasis on her name, "Hand over the ring."

"Not gonna happen, _pirate_." She said with emphasis on 'pirate'.

Killian with a dissatisfied look on his face, huffed at her answer. "Then I guess you leave me no choice.'

Killian grabbed Emma and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed like a feather. He was taking her back to the Jolly Rodger.

"Hey! Put. Me. DOWN!" Emma managed to say in between the bounces of Killian's stride, while trying to fight against his strong yet firm grip. Killian smirked to himself.

_This is going to be feisty lass_.

When they finally reached the Jolly Rodger, there was hollers and whistling from Killian's crew members. Emma shuddered.

"Well lookie at what we have here _boys_," One of the men said with a tone Emma feared, "looks like the Captain has prepared us with some _entertainment_ for the trip!" The entire crew laughed at his comment.

Killian put Emma down, but kept a firm hold of her. Having one hand around her wrist and his hook on her waist, Killian felt something hard in her pocket. "Hmmm?" Killian reaches in. "Ah! My ring! Thank you love," he says with a wink.

Emma scoffed.

"Aye ladddies! Ms. Emma here has taken something from me and will face the consequences of that action!" Killian turned to Emma and gave her the most menacing look. The crew cheered.

"Now, I have some business to attend to with the her. Back to work men!"

The men sighed but obediently went back to work.

As Killian and Emma walked towards the cabins, Emma heard one of the crew say "Oh boy, are we going to have some fun with her!"

Killian ushered Emma into a cabin. Before Killian could say anything, Emma blurted out, "Do your worst pirate! For I do not fear you." She gave him the most serious look she could give without giving off that she was scared deep down.

"Now love, why would I do that when we haven't been properly introduced? My name is Killian Jones, but people tend to call me by more colorful moniker, _Hook_."

"Pirate sounds better to me, _Hook_." Emma sneered. "And I'm not your _'love._'

Killian, somewhat stung by that comment replied, "Perhaps, we shall see." Killian said with a smirk. Walking away, Killian said one last thing.

"Oh, you will dine with me tomorrow morning in my cabin." And with that he exited the room, making sure to lock it before he left. He didn't want any of the crewmen's grimy hands on her.

Emma was speechless. She was sure he or his crew was going to hurt her. Exhaustion suddenly overcame her due to the wrestling and running from Killian. Since she was locked in, she might as well get some sleep to regain her energy.

***ON THE DECK***

"CREW! Listen up!" He hollered, "Emma is not to be touched by **_ANYONE_**. Understand? She is under my care and protection. If any of you harm her, you will walk the **bloody** plank!"

The crew was little sadden and confused due to his earlier comment but agreed.

"Aye, Aye Captain Jones!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"No...NO!" Emma screamed. The crewmen were all cornering her, ready to pounce as if she was a helpless deer. Killian was in front of the mob. He gave her a wicked smile, eyeing her up and down. "Time for some real fun __**love**__"-_

Emma then jerked awake in a drenching night sweat. The sun had been up for a few hours and its light crept into the room though the portholes. Its golden rays illuminated the room with light. She sighed.

_It was just a dream Emma. No need to worry…for now._

Emma got out of the bed to stretch her legs. Before she got her bearings there was a knock on the door. Nervously and cautiously, she headed towards the door. Emma opened it and asked timidly, "yes?"

"Ah, Miss, you're up! I tried once before, but you were still asleep. My name is Smee. I will fetch you anything that you would like. "

"T-thank you, Smee. I'll be fine though."

"Ah, yes miss. The captain would like to see you for breakfast. He asked you to wear this."

_Of course it's a dress._

Emma hissed, "Of course he would."

Smee replied, "He means you no disrespect miss! He just fancied you'd like to get out of those clothes. I shall come for you in 10 minutes to take you to the Captain's Quarters."

"Thanks, I'll be ready then I guess." Emma took the dress and closed the door to change.

_I wonder what he wants._


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked into the mirror. She looked quite beautiful in the dress Killian had picked out for her. The color, even the design complemented her, but there was one thing; Emma was a pants-kind-of gal. She huffed. "Guess its time to go make an appearance." There was a slight knock on the door, followed by a head popping in.

"Are you ready, Ms. Emma?"

Emma turned to see Smee at the door. She nodded and followed Smee to the Captain's Quarters. Smee opened the door for her when they reached the Captain's dining quarters. She nodded in appreciation. He smiled back and turned to leave.

When she stepped in the room, it seemed Killian was looking at some papers but she couldn't distinguish what they were. The room was very grand for a pirate ship. It had a long dining table, decorations all around the walls, and what seemed like cherished artifacts or possessions.

Killian looked up from his papers and immediately was taken aback. His mouth dropped open. He had never seen such beauty in his life.

Noticing this she asks with a smirk, "Is something wrong?"

He tries to clear his throat. "I-I see the lovely lady has awoken from her slumber. He smiles. "Welcome to the Jolly Rodger. She's a marvel my ship." Killian opened his mouth to go into detail about his ship and its history but stopped himself short.

"Well, come. Sit. You must be hungry," Killian said motioning to the chair next to him.

"I'd rather starve then eat with someone like you. I've heard things. I don't need your food," Emma hissed, still standing by the door.

Killian's eyes went cold.

"Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed." He narrowed his eyes.

"Now you can either be civilized and eat or I can find more ways to make you useful."

Emma shivered. She nodded in understanding and walked towards to the chair he was motioning too.

"Good!" he said with his soft ocean blue eyes returning to normal, "Now where are_ your_ manners, hmm?"

She got the message. "Thanks, pirate"

"Pirate? I prefer Captain.

"And, you're going to have to try harder with your manners love."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Hook."

He shook his head. That's all he would get from her from now. She laughed to herself. Killian looked up at her while she was smiling.

Emma picked up a piece of bread and buttered it. Before she took a bite, she noticed Killian watching her. He watched and looked at her longer then what she was comfortable with.

"What?" she said.

He paused.

"Your silence and attitude may seem off-putting to others, _but_, I do love a challenge!" Killian said with smile.

Emma replied, "You know nothing about me."

"Aye, but that's where you're wrong. You're somewhat of an open book, love. You're scared. Afraid one of my men or I are going to hurt you..."

"Now, I do consider myself an honorable man; a man with a code. So, entrust in me that you will be safe aboard my ship." He gave her a look. One where you look deep into someones soul. A look that said '_I'm not lying._'

She couldn't believe herself that she actually maybe somewhat believed him. That she was maybe starting to trust him. Trusting a pirate, no less. She scoffed, but she too was looking into his eyes. Those deep soft, ocean blue ocean eyes.

Although she was suppose to be in there for breakfast, it seemed they spent the whole day in there talking. Just talking. Sometimes there was silence, sometimes just looks and glances. They were both learning new things about it each other. Emma may have been a prisoner initially, but it started to seem like maybe she wasn't anymore. As time went by, she oddly started to slowly feel at home here. It was like she belonged and the sea had been her long lost home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since she had first come aboard the Jolly Rodger. Things weren't as bad as she initially thought they would be. _The pir—Hook_, seemed to surprise her. He wasn't what she was expecting. Emma was contemplated this as she was walking to her room one night. Before she could reach her room someone came out of nowhere. He grabbed and wrestled her to the floor while trying to muffle the yells and screams that where coming out of her mouth.

"Unhand me you bloody pirate!" Emma yelled, "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Don't worry little lady," the pirate said with an evil smirk while he held both her wrists, "You'll be in the best care."

Emma struggled and tried to free herself, but he was much stronger. Just then, she heard Killian coming running and yelling something that was inaudible to her since she was only focused on trying to get free.

When Killian arrived, he ripped the scoundrel's body and hands off of Emma. Killian had the most enraged look on his face; One Emma wished to never see towards her. Grabbing his crewman by the collar he yelled, "**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!** I said to **NOT** **TOUCH** Lady Emma! If there is one thing I **DO NOT** **TOLERATE** on this ship, it's **BAD FORM**."

By this point, Killian's yells had awakened the sleeping crew and had brought the working ones over to the commotion. Emma saw the head shakes of the rest of the crew and heard some of the murmurs.

"Looks like he's at it again. He never learns," the crew mate sighed, "He will probably be gone tomorrow."

Killian dragged the man into his _'office'_ by the neck. "**Back to whatever you were doing!**" Killian yelled as he marched away. The crew didn't hesitate.

Emma, still completely shocked at what had just gone down, was still on the floor. Smee and two more crewmen helped her up and escorted her to her room.

"I'm so sorry for this Miss," Smee said as he and the other two men left her room. All Emma could do was nod and appreciate Smee's apology for what happened. Emma locked the door on their way out and went to go lay down on her bed to try and calm herself by breathing in and out. She eventually fell asleep to the sounds of her breath.

Around noon the next day, there was a knock on the followed a sound of the door knob moving because someone was trying to enter. There was keys rattling and Killian appeared behind the door as it open. He sighed as he gazed his eyes upon the sleeping Emma. Her soft golden hair draped across her pillow.

_Shes bloody beautiful._

When Killian sat down on the bed, he gently shook Emma, trying to wake her without startling her.

"_Love,_" Killian said softly, "love, its time to wake up."

Emma instantly recognized the sweet tone of his voice and the smell of rum and the ocean. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

That moaned did things to Killian that he didn't think was possible.

Before Killian could say what he wanted, there were tears forming in Emma's eyes. Killian's stomach twisted at the sight of her tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Killian…" she said softly, while making eye contact with the covers. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Killian was completely taken aback.

_She said my name, my **real** name._

"Emma…" he said softly, "I-"

She cut him off.

"You promised...you promised this wouldn't happen."

There was silence. By the look on Killian's face, you could tell he felt guilty and blamed himself more than he should.

"...Which is _why,_ I have prepared sword lessons for you from now on."

He paused,

"But, you'll have take them from me," he said with a sly smile.

Killian could see a slight smile on Emma's face underneath the blankets and pillow. Killian's face lit up at the sight of a little bit of her happiness.

"Fine," Emma said, "On one condition."

"Anything," Killian replied.

"You wipe that smug look off your face."

And with that they both chuckled. Killian and Emma couldn't wait to start the lessons.


End file.
